


The When of It

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [79]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee thinks about "when" he fell in love<br/>prompt: when</p>
            </blockquote>





	The When of It

Looking back, he couldn't say for sure when it happened. He couldn't say if it happened while he was still on Nautilus or after he came to Seaview. He couldn't even say if there was a defining moment when he knew he was in love with Harry. It was just there, filling him. 

And when they finally found each other, it fulfilled him, completed him in a way he'd never felt before. It was when the love was returned that he stopped trying to figure out when it happened. The when didn't matter anymore. Now he just welcomed its happening.


End file.
